


What We Do Is Secret

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds Wesley in the East Wing's library.</p><p>Surprise!Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/268070">Of the Same Sentence</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do Is Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who surprised herself with writing a prequel? Yeah, I didn't see that coming either.  
> This is a sorta vague continuation/prequel thing to Of the Same Sentence. "How does it feel to want." and the title "What We Do Is Secret" is a quote from the book What We Do Is Secret by Thorn Kief Hillsbery and the song with the same title by The Germs and I suggest everyone of you go out and read the book and listen to The Germs, THEY'RE FANTASTIC.
> 
> WARNINGS for (tw)incest, underage, and intoxication (of minors).

A fifteen year old Charles Xavier walks into the East Wing’s library. It’s dimly lit and smells of dust and embers and too many books. Charles smiles when he sees Wesley sitting in one of the big easy chairs next to the fire.

Charles watches him a moment and frowns slightly. Even from the doorway, he can smell he scotch on Wesley’s breath.

He knocks on the wall and trails his fingers down it to signal his presence and Wesley watches Charles as he takes the seat across from him; one leg hanging off the chair and he other tucked under him. He sort of smiles.

Charles cocks his head to the side and projects  _heywes_ and  _affection_  and  _love_ and  _wherewereyoutoday?_  and it feels soft and weak even in Charles’ mind and he’s not quite sure if it ever reaches Wesley.

Wesley holds up his tumbler in a silent offer.

Instead of answering, Charles asks, “How does it feel to want?” and of course Charles knows the answer, all the  _need- money- wife- lover- child_  from the groundskeeper of the  _shush child mummy’s drinking- leave- go go go- why won’t he love me_  from mother, he just doesn’t know what it means to Wesley.

Wesley stares down at his drink and refills it from a bottle of Kurt’s expensive scotch then takes a long drink from it. His red rimmed blue eyes are unfocused and dim but watches Charles with an almost intensity.

Charles sighs and asks him another question.

“Why do you drink?"

And Charles can feel the  _needpleasecharleswant_  that comes knocking at Charles’ shield from Wesley.

Charles knows why mother drinks -  _won’t love me- why why why- they look just like him- why can’t i-_  he knows why the stable boy does -  _can’t be like papa but just like-_  and he knows why Wesley does, but is still shocked when Wesley takes a sip from his tumbler and says, “You.”

Charles knuckles go white as he fists them against his thigh and the armrest of his chair. And takes in a large gulp of air as he projects to Wesley what he heard earlier.

_god why- why me- why Charles- i can’t- my fucking brother- sick fuck_

Before Wesley can react, Charles stands up and walks over to the one of the bookshelves. 

Wesley stands up after Charles and sets his drink down and walks towards him, saying, “Charlie.” and projecting  _sorrysosorry_  and thinking  _fuck- what am i- Charles- is he_  and Charles stiffens slightly when Wesley drapes himself over him.

Wesley presses a kiss to the nape of Charles’ neck and says, “Stop me. Sorry. I’m so sorry Charlie, please stop me.”  and he wraps his arms around Charles’ middle and Charles rolls his neck so Wesley can kiss and lick at the side of his neck and Charles sighs and says, “Wes.”

Wesley stops and takes back his arms and Charles turns to face him and smiles and says, “Beautiful.” and Wesley lets out a soft, sort of cry and pushes Charles back against the bookshelf and rolls his hips into Charles’ and groans.

And Charles meets up with him and runs his hands up to Wesley’s face and holds him still and looks into his eyes before bringing him towards him and crushing his mouth onto his.

Wesley gasps at the feel of Charles and it finally hits him,  _this is real_ , and the he grabs at Charles’ hips and holds hard enough to leave bruises.

They break apart and Charles is panting and wipes at the tears on Wesley’s face, and Wesley says, “God, Charles.” and presses harder onto Charles. Charles’ hands move from Wesley’s face to his back and he runs them in soothing circles and Charles projects  _loveyouloveyouloveyou_ and presses his mouth back to Wesley’s and the kiss is hard and soft and teeth and tongue and messy and needy.

One of Wesley’s hands move from Charles’ hip to the bulge in his pants and rubs just a little to hard and Charles gasps and thinks,  _oh fuck Wes_ , and arches up into Wesley’s hand.

Wesley pulls away from Charles’ mouth to kiss his way down Charles’ jaw and neck to bite at his pulse point and Charles groans and his hands fly back to the shelves behind him and grips with tight white fists and Wesley grips back onto Charles’ legs, lifting him and Charles sort of hops and hooks his legs around Wesley’s hips and squeezes.

Charles rocks himself onto Wesley’s hand when he starts to unbutton his trousers and says, “Wes, please.” and Wesley lets go of Charles’ neck and bites a kiss onto Charles’ mouth and grunts and rocks up into one more time and stills, arching up and comes.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” He mumbles against Charles’ mouth and he slides his hand into Charles’ boxers and grabs at his cock, stroking him fast and erratic.

Charles comes mouth open and looking into Wesley’s eyes and projecting  _wes_ and _love_ and  _you._  

Wesley lets Charles down and slumps into him and Charles pets at his hair and whispers little nothings and Wesley hears  _it’s okay it’s okay i love you wanted this wanted this i couldn’t breathe_  and Charles kisses Wesley again, slowly and smiles when he pulls away and whispers, "Stop drinking. Please." and Wesley nods and kisses Charles again.


End file.
